


Here is a Heart

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [30]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Soulmates, We Were Young And Restless, yongblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Callie Torres is nine years old when she first meets Erica Hahn.
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Series: Gay's Anatomy [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. John Hopkins' Elementary School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).



> This is a long unfinished soulmate AU of Callie and Erica Hahn.  
> This work is inspired by "Youngblood" by Alanabloom

* * *

**Here is a Heart**

* * *

_Callie Torres is nine years old when she first meets Erica Hahn._

* * *

**Chapter 1: John Hopkins' Elementary School**

* * *

_Callie Torres is nine years old when she first meets Erica Hahn._

Up until now, school in southern Florida definitely sucked. This wasn’t any school, this was John Hopkins Elementary the top-rated primary and elementary school in all of Florida. Callie didn’t know to be shy about having a wealthy family at this point in her life. Callie at 9 just wanted to grow up and be a bone doctor like those fancy ladies in gowns she saw on tv when she was small. 

Callie at 9 was small and unassuming. She got great grades in her Spanish and math tests and she didn’t shake things up. She didn’t have an attitude except for being a little sassy. Callie Torres is a little Latina girl with brown skin, black hair, and shiny eyes. Her teachers adore her and her mom and dad love her very much. Callie Torres was sweet, not unfriendly but she wishes she had a friend and hopes that one day she will. And that that day was today. 

The teacher makes Erica do that horrible thing where she has to introduce herself to the class up at the front. Most kids bring in a doll or clothes for their token for show and tell but this kid has what appears to be a Barbie doll but with its insides coming out. “My name is Erica Hahn,” she says in a booming voice deeper and raspier than any boys. “And this is anatomy Janet. It’s like a Barbie doll but with its insides coming out” she smiles mimicking Callie’s thoughts.

In fact, she appears to be smiling right at Callie as if the words were only for her. She looked at Erica’s long blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Her skin was flawless and she was curvy. She looked just a little taller than Callie today and she towered over the boys. She’s beautiful, Callie thinks internally. And I bet the boys are gonna be all over her she rolls her eyes at the thought. She looks up at Erica again who’s now taking apart her doll and saying that she’s gonna be a heart surgeon one day and holds the heart in her palm. 

All the boys say “eww” at the same time… and she smirks and says to them “sorry boys, looks like you all gotta man up some” and then she laughs eyes curling up at the kids. And then she _winks_ at Callie. Well, Callie just about fell out of her chair. She was flush red now flushing up to her eyebrows. She watches Erica’s deep laughter and she was enthralled by this passionate girl. She thought about wrapping those ringlets around her little finger and feeling them. She imagined touching Erica’s hand. Erica was a very special girl and Callie Torres knew it for permanent.

Callie patted the spot right next to her desk hoping that Erica would sit next to her. Instead, Erica sat right behind her in the back row. Callie turned around and grinned a toothy grin and Erica grinned back. Callie leaned right back in her chair on purpose and Erica smoothed her hand through little Callie’s raven hair. The moment her fingers touched Callie’s head she knew she was in trouble. Erica’s touch was so soft and her fingers were so long and delicate. Callie hummed contentedly as Erica made absent circles and loose braids during lessons. 

As soon as the recess bell rang Erica jumped up to talk to Callie. Callie reaches her hand out and shook Erica’s hand all official. The moment their hands touched they felt a searing shock like they were destiny. They giggle as they shake hands and then Erica brings Callie into a guy hug patting her on the back. Callie says that doesn’t count and pulls her in for a real hug nuzzling under Erica’s neck and sighing and squeezing tight. Erica holds her strong and they stay like that until the teacher ushers them to put on their coats and hats.

It was cold out for fall only two weeks into the term. They had the whole entire playground for themselves and Callie never hesitated to grab Erica’s hand and lead her over to the swing set. Erica was overjoyed holding Erica’s hand and ran along with her. Callie ran into a swing but Erica never made it before a tall dark-skinned boy took it first. “Not in the first place now are you, Hahn,” he says. “That’s Preston Burke, he’s gotta be the biggest at EVERYTHING,” says Callie tugging on Erica’s coat tail. But Erica doesn’t give in like Callie thinks she will.

Instead, Erica stands up big and tall and says “that’s ok Burke some of us have manners you know and you got no chivalry for girls,” she says with a huff. “Plus I’m gonna share with Callie right,” she says and looks at Callie who nods loyally. Callie gets off the swing and motions at Erica to get on and she does, but she motions for Callie to get on to on her lap. “Hold on tight,” she says and cradles one arm around Callie as they both pump their legs and move the swing higher. “You’re so pretty” Erica whispers in Callie’s ear and she goes all red and blushes through her coat.

Erica rocks Callie in the swing and they giggle as all the boys watch the scowl come across Burke’s face. Erica just smirks at him her signature smirk knowing she’d one that time. Hahn 1 Burke 0. Callie knew it too and finally, she had a friend at school. Recess went by far too quickly and before they knew it the teachers were blowing their whistles ushering the students back into their classrooms. All the boys took the lower cubbies and Callie was pouting adorably at them. “Get on my back,” says Erica as she lifted Callie onto her back. Erica walked towards the cubbies and had Callie place their coats and hats in the very top row where no one could reach them. 

Erica piggybacked Callie all the way to the classroom as Callie tucked her head right by Erica’s flushed face. “You’re so strong Erica,” she says. “You bet I am Callie” Erica smiles genuinely. She lets Callie slide to the floor by the door to their room and motions for Callie to sit down first. Callie leans back as Erica weaves patterns on Callie’s neck as the teacher rattles on about science. Once they get to the parts of the body lesson both of them sit straight up and take good notes because they are fascinated. 

Callie wants to learn about the bones and Erica wants to learn about the heart. The teacher shouts out pop quizzes at the end and hands out little lollipops as prizes. “What is the largest bone in the body?” she asks. Callie and Erica and Burke all have their hands up. The teacher picks Burke first. “It's the thigh bone,” he says proudly smirking at Erica. “Correct,” says the teacher nodding as Erica scowls. “What’s the other name for it?” the teacher says. Erica and Callie have their hands raised so high they might go through the ceiling. 

“Torres?” she asks. “The femur!” Callie answers with great confidence. “Well done Callie”, she says. “And what is the strongest muscle in the body?” The teacher asks. “The tongue?” Burke answers hopefully. Burke jeers at her like he knows the answer. But even he’s surprised when the teacher shakes her head and motions at Erica to answer. “The heart is the strongest muscle in the body!” she says really calmly. “That’s correct,” the teacher says. She hands all three of them large lollipops from a basket. Erica picks blue raspberry, Callie picks cherry and Burke peppermint. 

They sit back in their seats again relaxed and sucking on their lollipops. Callie unintentionally moans when she sucks on hers and it makes Erica smile for a reason she doesn’t know to understand yet. She just watches the way Callie moves her tongue around the lollipop with her eyes closed and feels entranced. She hears Callie say “mm” at her lollipop and falls in miles deeper looking at the raven-haired girl in pure awe. “Trade with me,” Erica says as she taps Callie on the shoulder. “I’m not sick are you,” she says. “Nope” 

Callie flashes her a shiny grin that reveals her tongue dyed red and it's the cutest thing ever. Callie passes her lollipop to Erica who trades it with her own. This time Erica moans on purpose just to see if she’ll get a reaction from Callie. And her guess was right. Callie smiles but her eyes go wide. She doesn’t know why but the sounds coming from Erica’s mouth right now make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She has to tear her eyes away to the front of the room but all she can think about is the way Erica smiled with her lips puckered around that sucker. 

The girls were playing at their own private game now licking their lollipops sitting back and Erica watching Callie’s tongue dance her mouth-watering and melting her treat. They are brought back to reality again though when the teacher calls out to Erica but she’s too distracted to notice. “Erica” Callie turns around and taps Erica’s shoulder. “What?” she questions Callie. Burke erupts in laughter and all the boys follow. “Hahn,” the teacher says sternly. “If you were paying attention you would have known that I have asked where the smallest bones in the body are,” she says. Erica panics and is unsure. Callie starts tugging at her ear and scratching it motioning with her eyes to it. “The ear” Erica blurts out. 

“Correct,” the teacher says, oblivious to their cheating. She goes back to teaching the lesson. Burke noticed their charade though and he wasn’t going to forget it. “Thank you” Erica whispers right by Callie’s neck and it makes Callie’s neck hairs stand on edge and quiver. Callie just says “mmmhmmm” in return happily sucking on her lollipop back again. “You’re not getting this back though” she whispers. “Blue raspberry is so much better than the cherry” she says. “Is not!” Erica shout whispers. Lucky they are in the black of the room. “Is too after you licked it first” Callie smirks at Erica. “And because you want it back so bad” Callie smirks harder. 

Erica flushes now after being bested by Callie twice now. She’s competitive and not that she minds Callie beating her she just doesn’t love the stares she’s getting from Preston Burke right now. She frowns at him as he grins and she rolls her eyes. They finish their lollipops nibbling at the ends of them then scramble to recover the notes they haven't been taking during class. Sooner than ever class is dismissed for the lunch break. 

John Hopkins Elementary was too small to have a cafeteria for lunch. Instead, the students simply ate in their classrooms and those who ordered food from the school meals had it brought down by the two prefects who went to get it and bring it back on a tray. This morning Preston Burke and Erica Hahn were chosen to go get the food tray and Callie sulked when Erica had to leave even if only for five minutes, _especially_ because she was leaving with Preston Burke.

Burke pulls Erica’s hair when the teacher isn’t looking and Erica shoves him back. “Looks like you got a little GIRLFRIENDDDDDDDD” Burke taunts Hahn as they walk up the stair together. Erica is new so she falls slightly behind as Burke leads the way. “DO NOT?” Says Erica indignantly. “Oh, but I think you do,” says Burke staring at her eyes. Erica’s blue eyes open wide then look down at the floor. She couldn’t deny that she REALLY liked Callie like in a best friend kind of way. But she knew better she knew little girls were supposed to be with little boys. 

“I got a deal for you Erica” Burke pretends to be nice. “What's your deal Preston,” she asks. “Well my deal, Hahn is that if you kiss me real good for five minutes then I’ll play dumb and you can come in top of the class for the whole year” he offers “I’m not going to go down without a fight and I’m not gonna stop picking on you. Gotta keep up my reputation” Burke deadpans. Erica considers this and thinks about it. It wouldn’t be a fair fight in the end but at least she would be guaranteed a win. “You got a deal,” she says and shakes Burke’s hand on it. 

They deliver the lunch orders back to the classroom and all the kids scramble for their orders. Erica takes out her salad and her fudge pop giving Callie her mini pizza and vanilla ice cream pod. They go over to the edge of the class where the table leaves space underneath and they hide out and block the rest of the class out with a throw blanket. They eat their lunch chatting animatedly about bones and blood and hearts and Erica lets Callie play with Anatomy Janet. Erica lets Callie lick her fudge pop while Erica rubs the chocolate sauce from Callie’s chin with a napkin and Callie feeds Erica vanilla ice cream from the little stick wooden spoon. 

All wired on sweets they venture out to play and select the game “Operation” from the shelf. They take turns taking out the little game pieces from the plastic cage sighing and swearing-in euphemisms whenever they hit the metal edge and the alarm sounds. They then start to move onto playing real doctors as if they were on the show ER. “Oh no, I’m coding start CPR” Erica shout whispers. So Callie mounts Erica and sits on her hips as she pushes up into her mostly flat chest lightly as she hums “stayin’ alive’ by the bee jees and counts to thirty. 

Once she finishes the contractions she realizes she has to do the breaths. Callie leans down and brings her lips down to Erica’s. She’s about to kiss her or give her breaths rather but Erica giggles and takes her hands to move Callies lips to her cheek. Callie kisses her cheek all wet and they laugh and laugh. Erica takes Callie into her arms and has her rest her head on her chest. “See look you saved me Callie my heart’s beating” she squeals. “Here is a heart, here is a heart. I made it for you so take it…” Callie sings. 

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER 1 *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is a blast from the past.

Calica fic found on old files.

Enjoy and leave a note,

Yours, truly,

bobbiejelly


	2. Mercy West Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica Hahn is 14 years old when she finally sees Callie Torres again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on April 25, 2020. Added content at the end!

* * *

**Here is a Heart 2**

* * *

_Erica Hahn is 14 years old when she finally sees Callie Torres again._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mercy West Middle School**

* * *

_Erica Hahn is 14 years old when she finally sees Callie Torres again._

She’s been lonely for years at Mercy West Middle School with no one left to talk to.

Erica walks into Seattle Grace High School with a healthy amount of doubt. She’s new to their school because there was mold at Seattle Presbyterian Preparatory School and she was one of the only ones in her grade to transfer to this new school zone temporarily. Just as she’s about to introduce herself to the class, Preston Burke walks in late with Alex Karev and a smile on his face. 

“Took you long enough Preston” smirks Erica. She smirks at Burke as she knows him because she does. “Why is junior here, your ego too big for one man to carry” she snarks. “Erica Hahn came in second in our class at John Hopkins Elementary, guess who came in first” Burke brags to his friend Alex Karev. “God” Erica rolls her eyes at Burke. It was going to be a long day.

And just her luck that on the first day of class was school scavenger hunt day. One team with Erica Hahn and a dozen popular girls would be against Addison Montgomery, Derek Shepherd Callie Torres, Finn, George O’Malley, and Meredith Grey. The final team would be composed of Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens, Denny Duquette, and Preston Burke. Christina wanted to be on Burke’s team but Burke picked Karev instead.

They would all be working against each other in the class cup. They were in a class science lesson about anatomy and the winner got to open a huge box of chocolate hearts and take out whichever one they wanted. They had three lifesaver hints they could give up to the teacher if they needed it. 

Obviously they all wanted to win and the race was on. 

Addison, Callie, Finn, George, Derek, and Meredith all decide that they would rather work on other schoolwork than to really play in the contest. Instead, they all talk about puppy dogs and babies. Meredith is sad that hers, Addison's and Derek’s dog has bone cancer and asks Callie if she knows what a good vet would do. She flips her off on account of them totally losing the scavenger hunt on all these pointless pets. 

Burke and Alex’s team was in the lead until their clue fooled them up. They ran all away around the playground but ended up in a dead-end to their question. They use up all of their lifesaver candy hints but they run out of extra chances. 

They should be out of the game but they know Erica is new here and is on her own with teammates she barely knows except for her old sort of friend from Seattle Pres. Burke sends Denny Duquette to cross the final checkpoint ahead of him while Erica sends Maggie.

Past the checkpoint right near the finish line, Erica is about to break open the box of chocolate hearts. But Burke reaches her first and orders her not to tear the packaging. Erica tells Burke he’s not getting her chocolate heart just because he ran out of lifesavers. Burke asks if she has a higher scavenger hunt score already. He sends Alex to the teacher to find out. Burke says this is pathetic and orders her partners to keep watch on her. 

Erica says that she’s farther along in the questions while Burke has fallen behind. They’re talking with the teacher’s assistant who’s trying to sort it all out. They’re informed that Erica’s score is 0.22% higher than Burke’s and Burke says this is basically a tie. Burke says Denny reached the checkpoint 17 seconds faster than Erica’s friend Maggie. Erica says it doesn’t matter and begs the TA to help them meditate. 

Addison asks Meredith if she was kissing Derek while she and Derek were together but Meredith says she wasn’t even though they appeared to be having a lover’s quarrel that morning. Addison says fine especially when Meredith says she’s kissing Finn the vet. Meredith and Christina are fighting about the dog or 

Izzie Stevens who’s on another team but a friend of Alex and Burke’s takes the scavenger hunt sheet and erases Denny’s answer card and fills it in right so they got the right answer. She lies and blurts out to the TA that she added up wrong and they should check again. Alex sees and he lets her but he says he won’t lie when questioned by a teacher. Burke asks her if the answer is A and she lies and says they knew that all along. 

Burke thanks her and tells her the subsequent answers to the questions and she fills them in. She hangs out behind them hidden working it all out. Burke tells Erica that according to the TA Denny qualifies 1A to win the heart chocolate but that only the bubble sheet is filled out not the workings. He is told that the full workings need to be on the answer sheet in order to win. Erica complains it’ll take an hour and they might not finish before school ends. 

Burke tells Izzie to run off and finish the tests off with Denny. Izzie runs over to tell Denny the good news but he’s drowning in the complex math and doesn’t think he can hang on. She promises she’ll make it happen. Thirty minutes later Izzie is not texting back and Alex says they’re probably caught up in the math. Erica says to Burke he can check his answers all he wants but he’s not getting her heart. 

Addison explodes at school in front of the principal and Meredith saying that Derek loves Meredith but doesn’t even know it while they are trying to work on health class worksheets. Principle Webber disciplines her but everyone hears. Callie is mad that George defended Meredith to Callie because she’s family and Callie confesses she loves George but doesn’t say it back. 

Izzie finds the answer key on the teacher’s desk and swipes it. Denny says he refuses to steal from Erica and her friend but Izzie insists on it. She reveals there were only 17 seconds between Erica’s team and Denny’s not even time for a decent kiss. She starts sobbing and hugging him but she’ll copy down the answers. Izzie texts Burke and says she’s got the answers but Burke wants to be sure so he runs off to find her. 

On his way back Burke trips hard and rolls his ankle so he can’t move anymore. Meanwhile, Izzie copies down off the answer key onto her scavenger hunt sheet. Bailey the teacher goes to check on Burke and she and Webber help him to the nurse station. George sees Izzie copying and guards the door. He wants to rat her out but she says she’ll share if she wins. Christina goes to soothe Burke with the hurt ankle.

Alex tells Erica they should be hearing back any minute school’s nearly over. George tells on Izzie but only to his friend Meredith Grey who told her friend Christina Yang and not the teacher. Izzie is crying because she’s a cheater and made Denny be a cheater too and is upset when she learns Burke’s ankle got hurt. They all agree to lie if they get questioned about the cheating. Alex updates with Meredith saying “this Erica chick is hardcore”.

  
  


Teacher Mrs. Bailey sees the impeccable answers and questions Izzie, Meredith, Christina, and Alex and everyone said they copied the answers except Alex who won’t lie. Mrs. Bailey brings it to Principal Webber who says there would be severe consequences for the cheater and for the school but only if proven. She nods and decides not to ruin the whole game forever. 

Erica eventually leaves her own team and teams up with Alex Karev and Denny Duquette and tries to fill out all the bonus questions before the class time runs out. While Burke starts to be able to move his ankle again Erica is waiting for the teachers to announce the winner. Izzie watches and secretly wants Denny to win even if it's another team because she has a crush on him. She cheers with Erica as they get declared winners and awarded the chocolate hearts. 

Izzie offers to admit to the Principal it was her but her friends all say not to because she did it for Denny and she apologizes. They are all questioned separately but on one confesses. The eat their winnings just as the spring prom is coming up. Callie says she loves George but he doesn’t say it back. 

Denny is going with Izzie of course but Izzie can't pick out a dress so she’s late. Addison Montgomery is with Derek and Meredith is with Finn. Christina ducks out to spend time with her boyfriend Burke in the nurse’s station. George asks Callie to prom and she says no. 

He runs off but when he sees Callie in a pretty dress he kisses her and she kisses her back. Derek dances with Addison and Meredith dances with Finn but pretty soon Derek and Meredith are staring into each other’s eyes on the dance floor and end up kissing in the backroom and end up caught with lipstick stains by Callie.

Denny runs off crying because he has to transfer schools all the way across the country and never come back. They all say goodbye together sadly and Alex carries her away. Meredith chooses Derek over Finn. And knowing Denny’s leaving for good, Izzie confesses to Principal Webber she cheated to beat out Erica for Denny. Izzie decides to beg her parents to transfer schools too and leaves Mercy West Middle School for good... or so they all thought (she came back a few weeks later, baking them all marvelous muffins in apology. They forgave her eventually.)

As for Erica and Callie, they were best friends for a while until Erica transferred to Seattle Presbyterian Secondary School while Callie Torres went with most of her friends to Seattle Grace High.

Callie ended up best friends with Mark Sloan.

And Erica ended up having other friends there as well.

They tried to forget each other, but the never did. 

* * *

_Will they all meet again someday?_

_Will Erica Hahn follow Callie Torres all the way to Seattle Grace High School?_

_Tune in someday to find out for sure!_

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER 2 *******

* * *

Leave a review if you would actually be super interested in Chapter 3 of "Here is a Heart", and tell me your favorite parts of this story. Thanks from bobbiejelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end... for now.  
> Let me know if you want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, looking for suggestions


End file.
